


Shade of sun

by Plum182



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Apollo driving his chariot, M/M, POV First Person, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: It was usual day for Apollo just driving his chariot and having adventures





	Shade of sun

Written in POV of Apollo

I wake up with ray of dawn's sunlight hitting my glorious body, I muttered "Another day,another job" as a god of sun it was my duty to move the sun for mortals, and after doing it again and again it wasn't really fun job anymore. I made my way through the sundisk throne and whistle'd to my famous dear horses of chariot.

And here I was again driving my chariot across the sky and watching what mortals are doing, I saw people ranged from little ladies playing games, knights training on barracks, kings and queens throwing feasts, it was regular sight until I noticed brave and handsome warrior was doing pushups he immediatly recognized him, It was Jason son of Zeuz. I never seen him shirtless before so it was quite surprising sight for me. I immediately took interest and dropped somewhere close to him, his sweat was dropping to his abs it was quite hot and as I god who is known for his bisexuality I couldn't help but desire him.

"Hey there Jason" I gave him my hand so he could get up.

"Ooh, you were there? wanna join?" 

"Sure, why not?" I joined him, I wasn't that good at doing push ups but I couldn't resist open invitation someone handsome as Jason.

"Your body seems really good in shape" I complimented him

"Mine? Nothing compared to the most handsome god right here" which made my dick get erect, Jason desired me as well. I should push it through this I thought.

After we finished doing pushups I went him from behind and grabbed his nipples. He threw his neck back to my arms and moaned, I started pinching both of them while listening to his moans.

"I wanted to get my hands into this body for a long time" I whispered to his earlobe

Jason flipped our positions and pushed me to the grass

"Same here and I'll show you what i am capeble of slut of sun" he said. Dirty talk huh? I certainly didn't expect it from him and nonetheless I was curious what he was going to do so I let him have his way with me.

He undressed both of us and my glorious sunny skin and beautiful yellow hair was in front of son of zeus.

"What a nice sight, hottest male god is laying naked under me waiting to get claimed by me"   
he said as he jumped to me and started to making out with me.

I gave response to his kiss and kissed him back harder, which led him to push me even harder and eventually he trailed his tongue to my neck and spread his kisses there while he holded my both wrists on his hands.

Which eventually led him to get on my nipples 

"Payback time sun slut" he whispered as he bit my right nipple while playing with the other one.

It felt really good so I moaned loudly getting dominated by someone so young turned me on harder than it should. Jason must be noticed because he started smirking then he put his fingers on my mouth and said "Lick it sun slut!" I obeyed him immediately and started sucking it.

Jason grabbed my legs to his shoulders and with the fingers I just sucked he thrusts into me

"Come on Jason I'm a god I can handle it" he then withdrew his fingers and put his cock to my entrance.

He had thick 8 inch cock I haven't handled cock this big but I wanted to impress the younger one so I hid my pain.

He watched my face as he slowly pushed more and more of his cock until his balls hit my ass cheeks.

"Sun sluts hole is very tight, how many cocks you had on here before?" he started to dirty talk again while slowly thrusting in and out.

Then he found my prostate I moaned very loudly his thick cock inside me felt amazing that I started to beg for him "Please Jason fuck me harder!"

Jason started to thrust even faster than he decided to push my knees to chest and looked to my eyes with lust.

My ass was getting pounded my young demigod. I couldn't handle it anymore I started to jerk of my dick while feeling Jason push to my inside walls again and again.

Since Jason is young he didn't really had that long stamina while his thrusts got faster one time he thrusted really deep and I felt something warm inside of me. He blew his load inside of me which was really hot so i jerked off even faster until I came all over my own abs. 

Jason took out his cock and looked at me cum leaking from my hole and my abs covered with my own load.

"You look really hot sun slut maybe we could do it again one day" Jason said as he dressed up and went back to his training

I whistle'd to my horses again and went back to my adventures while remembering hottest sex I've had past few years.


End file.
